Light Shines on The Elevator
by KuDu
Summary: [Digital Devil Saga] Argilla and Heat stuck in elevator LOL XD


**Disclaimer : …If I had DDS, Argilla would make out with Heat 24/7.**

**

* * *

****Light Shines on Elevator****

* * *

**

Dull and grey, those were the first words crossing the only female elite in the Embryon as she strolled around Muladhara. For her, the mundane atmosphere draping her whole was unbearable, and she really really really really really really needed to do something—_pronto_.

She couldn't believe she was standing there, alone.

She couldn't believe Gale didn't choose her to carry out the operation.

She couldn't believe the Embryon was out for the mission—all of the elites but her!

Sighing, she resumed her patrol with disinterest piling up. But then a single object swept away her irritation and replaced it with a curiosity. Just a floor below her, lied diamond-shaped packages with luminous yellow glow(1). 'Booty boxes', she mentally named the objects. She arched an eyebrow, a little bemused. Usually, Serph wouldn't let any kind of that object remained untouched. He always was the first who would claim its contents.

Silently she tapped her cheek with her index finger, 'Wonder what's inside? New type of ammo? Chakra pot?'

'Oh well,' she shrugged, 'Might as well take it since it's there,' she finally decided and sauntered straight to the building with an elevator leading straight to the area where the yellow boxes kept. She quickened her pace, somewhat felt hyped with her so-called 'mission'.

And succeeded bumped on someone. "Watch it, bitch," rung a hoarse voice.

**Heat. **

She totally forgot that he, too, was chucked out from their current mission. And now he was standing there, perpetual hand placed on his hip, smirking wide in a mocking way.

Rubbing her sore nose, Argilla only spared him an exasperated grunt and continued to past over him—just to find him blocking her way, _again_.

"And where do you think you're going?" he arched one of his eyebrows, asking in an amused tone.

"Back off, Heat," the pink-haired elite glowered. She crossed her hands defiantly and pouted her full-lips.

"I won't," he stated calmly. "…unless you tell me what's you after,"

Argilla rolled her eyes. "Just… lay—off, okay! I don't want to waste my breath talking with you!" she hissed. With her chin lifted high, Argilla paced to her left and Heat playfully obstructed her. Rolling her eyes, she turned to her right, but then again, he blocked her way—this time with his hand leaning on the wall.

Taking a deep sigh, Argilla stared the floor. And suddenly plunged her body forward, punching the button to open. The action, however, made Heat stumbled backward and sent them to collide into the elevator. The door staggered once, twice, before finally closed.

She expected cold surface held her impact; instead, she felt hot skin against her chest. Slowly she tilted down her head—and found Heat's face was buried in her cleavage. Argilla bolted upright at instant, instinctively covered her half-exposed breasts. With pink tint on her cheeks, she shot Heat who still sprawled on the floor a filthy look.

"It's kinda nice there," Heat stated matter-of-factly. Argilla kicked his ribs. This made the red-haired elite sat erect and howled in pain. "WHAT WAS THAT FOR?"

Argilla replied shortly, "Perv,"

"Listen, bitch. I'm not at all excited with your sacks of fat. Moreover, you're the one who toppled on me!"

Furious blush crept on her cheeks, but then she tried to plaster it with her cold-stern voice. "Whatever, Heat. I'm finished having this conversation with you," she turned to the button panel and hit the 'open' button. All of her interest in claiming the boxes' contents was gone. But the door stayed unopened. Furrowing, Argilla tried to punch the button once more. Again, it stayed the same.

"What the—?" frantically, she assaulted the button repeatedly.

"What is it?" Heat approached her as he noticed Argilla's face turned into an interesting purple pale.

"**We're trapped!" **

* * *

To be continued LOL

* * *

**A/N **

**This story is dedicated to a special friend, Yuriko the Chipanese LOL. A great writer, a great friend, and a great wife. salutes Please don't give up there. I'm always behind your back! **

**Whuh, finally I can post the story. Hopefully can update it soon. Sorry for taking so long. Please enjoy!**

**(1) 'Prolly you have known that these yellow objects I mentioned are the rewards after we beat hidden-boss Beelzebub in DDS 1. When I haven't got them, I was like, 'OMG OMG OMGwhythefuckIcan'tgetmyhandsonthemOMG OMG OMG' XD **


End file.
